May and Drew's Vacation
by sapphire fan
Summary: What happens when May and Drew get invited to go on a cruiseship but there's something wierd about it? What will happen when their siblings come along with them? CS, Max&OC and it's rated T for attempted murder but nothing too graphic.
1. get to know the characters

**Me: okay guys this is my first fic so don't blame me if it sucks.**

**Drew: (smirking) Auctually you wrote it so the readers can blame you.**

**May: Drew that that was mean.**

**Me: Yea May you tell him.**

**Drew: Don't encurage her.**

**Me: Just for that I'm gonna make you do the disclaimer.**

**Drew: No. (i glare at him) Or on second thought I'll pity you. **_**Sapphire fan doesn't own pokemon.**_

May: age - 14

pokemon - Blaziken

Beautifly

Eevee

Skitty

May is wearing a blue dress like the on she wore to sinnoh for the wallace contest. With her blue shorts.

Drew: age - 15

pokemon - Roselia

Masqurain

Absol

Flygon

Drew is wear is wearing a black T - shirt. He is wearing a green ziper vest that is like a turtleneck shirt but without sleeves and it has a zipper. He also has aqua blue jeans.

Ann: age - 11

pokemon - Charizard

Butterfree

Glaceon

Jigglypuff

Ann is wearing a loose black shirt that goes pat her waist and one quarter down to her thigh. and black jeans.

Max: age - 12

pokemon - Blaziken

Gallade

Leafeon

Gengar

Max is wearing what he wore when he traveled with May. But it's in a bigger size.


	2. Boredom

****

Me: okay guys here's chapter 2!

Drew: Just shut the boring story down.

May: Drew she can make you die if she wants to.

Me: She's right and I'm in an evil mood so consider your self warned.

Drew: you can't do that .

Me: yea I could put Brendan in your spot but if you do the disclamer I won't today.

Drew: Ok I'll do it but it's for him I wouldn't want him to suffer your crazyness. _Sapphire fan doesn't own pokemon.****_

Me: I'm Going to let that slide.

May was on the couch watching TV, When suddenly the phone rang. So since she had nothing better to do she walked towards it.

"Hello, Maple residence, May Maple speaking, who is this?" May said trying not to sound bored but failing miserably.

"Good morning May Maple. My name is Captain Sara. I'm calling to tell you that your recent victory at the Aceon region grand festival has won you a cruise around the world. It will last five months but they will be worth it. We will send you a ticket if you say yes. Well , what's your answer?" Sara explained.

"Well I really have nothing better to do for the next five months so sure why not?" May responded.

"Good. Well Ms. Maple you will recive your tickets tommorrow. Oh, I forgot to tell you, you may bring along one person. That's all. I'll see you tommorrow at 5 pm, that's when the cruise leaves. Be there or you won't be coming along. Thank you." then with a click sara hung up.

"Max get your good for nothing butt down here!" May yelled.

Max came down stairs looking just as bored as May was a while ago.

"Yea May, what is so important that you just had todisturb me from dying of boredom hmm?" He asked.

"You wanna do something exciting for the next five months?" he nodded "Then start packin' 'cause I won an around the world cruise! The tickets get here tommorrow." she exclaimed.

"THANK YOU ALL THAT IS GOOD FOR GIVING US SOMETHING TO DO!" Max shouted like a mad man.

The rest of the day was spent packing and getting ready. Little do they know that the samething happened to Drew and his little sister.

****

Me: I did it i finioshed the second chapter.

Drew: Why?Why did you have to make it so boring.

May(Glaring at Drew): Drew stop being mean or you'll wake up at the bottom of the ocean next to Kyogre.

****

Me: you go May! I'll even help you complete that threat. (Starts laughing evily)

May: Please review.


	3. Drew and Ann

**Me: ok people sorry about not updating for a long time. sorry. :(**

**May: You sould be ashamed of yourself.**

**Drew: I don't really care.**

**May: Drew! Be nice.**

**Me: yea i don't care right now so stop. As you know i don't own pokemon. now on with the story.**

"Well Max we're here" May said.

"Yea I thought we would never leave seeing as Mom kept telling us what to do here and stuff" Max said.

May and Max had finally gotten on the ship after going through many things like over sleeping, getting ,ect. So they were relieved to make it ontime.

"Well, well, well if it isn't May and her little brother Max. Tell me is being nearly late something only you two do or does it run in the family?" said an arrogant familiar voice.

"Can it Drew" both May and Max said.

"So this is is the infamous May you told me about. I expected something more...uh well better." said an unfamiliar voice.

"Not you, anyone but you! Why does luck hate me! WHY!!" screamed Max.

"Max who is she? It seems like you've met her before." asked May.

"Oh Max didn't you tell your sister about me. And I thought we were such great friends." said the girl.

"Ann stop teasing him. Allow me to introduce you to my little sister, Ann. She's 11 years old. she's fun, but a pain in the neck."said Drew.

"Big bro you say that as if it were a bad thing. Oh and May incase you're wondering I know Max because I did What my big bro did to you. You'd be surprised by the fact that he acted pretty much the same you did." said Ann.

"She was the exact replica of Drew right down to the rose giving thing! by the way where do you get them?" Max asked.

Ann and Drew looked at each other at that moment. "Family secret." they said in unison.

"Any way what are you doing here Drew?" asked May.

"I had nothing to do and got invited." he explained

"He brought me along as a guest so he didn't get bored. UGH big brothers you can't live with 'em, you can't live with out 'em." said Ann.

"Well I'm going to go and get some sleep. In fact we all should you can torment us tommorrow." May said.

"'k" they all said. then they headed to their own rooms.

**Me: Don't get mad at me I got stuck on what to write. any way review.**


	4. I Know what your up to

**Me: Hey my dear readers I am sorry I haven't u[dated in what feels laike and is probably months. So here is an update for you all.**

**May: And since Drew has gon to who-knows-where I will do the disclamer. _Sapphire fan doesn't own Pokemon._**

"May get up!" Max screamed in a pitiful attempt of waking up May. Of course she kept sleeping.

"My, my she sure is asleeper isn't she, Maxy?" Ann asked sarcasticaly. She was wearing her usual clothes. A loose black shirt that went down a quarter past her waist and black jeans.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people, Ann. Also I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME MAXY!!" said/screamed Max.

"Max why did you scream? Is there a fire? a rober? Or worse?" asked a confused and startled May.

Suddenly Drew came into the room."I heard screaming is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry guys. It was just Max." Ann answered very calmly.

"Congrats sis. you already made it to the screaming level. Soon you'll make it to the 'throwing-a-fit' level."commented Drew.

"Thanks big bro. Although I've already made it but saved my self the same way you do." replied Ann.

"Well anyway returning to the current situation, why'd you scream Max?" May asked.

"Well Ann called me Maxy after I've told her a thousand times not to." Max explained. Then he cast an evil glare towards Ann and if looks could kill she'd be long gone by now. Drew then cast her a look as if saying 'way to go'.

"Oh that all? Well since I'm awake let's go eat breakfast." sugested May.

"Yea! After we eat breakfast let's go to the pool!" added Ann.

"Great idea sis then we could all battle." commented Drew.

"Well what are we wating for? Let's go." said Max.

_'Heh, enjoy your selfs while you can fools. Soon my plan will begin and your fates shall be sealed. Ha ha ha.' _captain Sara thought to herself.

"Ma'am i would like to inform you that every thing is set and ready to go at your command." A man with brown hair told her.

"Release the the krabby in sector P." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." he said and disapeared into the control room...

"Um guys call me crazy but shouldn't there be people here?" asked Ann. When they got to the cafeteria there was no one there and the food was just there on the counter. There weren't even people to be cooking the food.

"I agree. There sould at least be someone here to cook the food." commented Max.

"We'll ask captain sara about it later." said May.

"yea everyone's probably still sleeping or something." supported Drew.

"What about the Chef's?" asked Ann.

"They probably thought no one would be coming yet and went off to do something." said May.

"All right let's eat." surrendered Ann.

They all ate and talked about their journeys so far. After they were done eating they went to the pool and then to the changing rooms to change. Ann came out first she was wearin a black 2 piece swim suit. Then May came out wearing the same thing exept her's was bigger and it was red. then Drew and Max came out at the same time. Drew was wearing green shorts. then Max came out wearing dark blue shorts. When Drew saw May he started blushing the same thing happend to max when he saw ann. May did the same when she saw Drew and Ann did the same when she saw Max.

'_oh wow May looks hot! Wait what am I thinking she's my rival?!'_ Drew thought to himself.

'_wow does Drew work out or something? wait he's my rival I shouldn't be thinking of him like _this' May thought to herself

_'Oh my goodness, Max sure isn't as scrawny as I thought that's for sure' _Annthought.

_' Wow I didn't think ann could ever look like_ that_, wow was I ever wrong.' _Max thought.

"Hey how about we actually go in the pool?" said Ann as she broke the silence.

"Yea that's a good idea." May said.

They all went to the pool. May and Drew stayed on the longe chairs while Ann and Max went into the pool. Then after 3 minutes of being in the pool ann suddenly gasped then Max. Befor May or drew could ask what happened, Ann and Max went below the surface. Then May and Drew jumped into the water what they saw scared them half to death. There were millions of krabbys all around the floor. In the center of it all Were Ann amd Max. All the krabby started going towards them. Half of them were going towards May and Drew. They both started swimming as fast as they could towards Ann and Max which were now unconcious. Drew reached them first closely followed by May. They picked up their siblings trying to ignore the krabby pinching them very hard. When they finally broke the surface they swam straight towards the latter. when they got out they started trying to get the water out of their lungs (A/N: i know your thinking why didn't they use CPR well its because i want their crush to be their first kiss ok?).

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ann screamed.

"Well all we saw was you gasp then sink down." May explained consern and fear evident in her voice.

"THAT'S IT WE ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO CAPTAIN SARA AND ASKING HER WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!" both ann and Max screamed before running towards capt. Sara's office.

At capt. Sara's office

Max burst through the door followed by an Ann that looked just about ready to torture somebody without feeling any regret and giving capt Sara a death glare.

"WHAT IS GOIN' ON?! WE NEARLY GOT KILLED BY MILLIONS OF KRABBY'S SO START TALKIN'." screamd Ann.

"What are you talking about? No pokemon other than the one's the guests brought and a few others for occasions are on this ship. There are no krabby on this ship. I inspected every inch of it while everyone was asleep yesterday." Sara said pretending to be innocent.

"THEN HOW DID THEY GET IN THE FLOOR OF THE POOL HUH? AND DON'T PLAY DUMB! I CAN SEE STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR ILLUSION!" screamed Ann.

"w-what are you t-talking about?!"sara said nervously.

Ann crossed her arms and answered calmly and smugly." Yea I mean May and Drew, famous coordinators, suddenly get invited because they won a GF after they have been winning for a while and happen to be able to bring one person along logically being us, famous battlers. We are all pratically impossible to beat. So say we go here and suddenly disappear on a cruise, that would make it easier to become to champions wouldn't it, Capt. Sara or should I call you Miss Sara?" Ann told her.

Capt. Sara clenched her hand and grited her teeth. Max, May, and Drew just stared at her.

"It makes p-perfect sense..." Drew said.

"Yea.." Max and May said.

"YOU STUPID BRAT!! HOW DARE YOU FOIL MY PLANS!! FOR THAT YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO GO!!" screamed Sara.

That being said she sent out a Blastoise. "NOW USE A HYDRO PUMP ON HER!!" she ordered.

"AH!" Ann gasped.

"NOO! ANN!!!" Max screamed as the hydro pump hit her at full force square in the chest.

"Max...I'm sorry for always teasing you but that's just how our family shows others we love...them..." and with that she fell unconcious.

"Ann...I love you too. I always have and always will..."Max told her as she took what seemed to be her last breath...

**Me: Well there you have it. Also I wan't to see some more reviews for it.**

**Max: I can't belive you killed Ann!**

**Me: Well review to find out what's going to happen now. **

**May: Now here's a riddle to entertain you and Sapphire fan doesn't own it:**

** What walks on 4 legs, two legs, and then three?**

**Me: Here's a hint they are used as legs but aren't necesseraly legs. I'll put the winners on the next chappie. And also I won't put up the next one untill I have atleast 5 reviews so REVIEW!**


	5. The End

**Me: Hey people you updated really fast wasn't expecting that! and no one answered the riddle. Anyway in case you were curious the answer is: a human, becaus when you're a baby you walk on your legs and arms, when you're a kid you walk on your legs, and when you're old you walk on your legs and a cane.**

**Drew: _Sapphire fan doesn't own pokemon._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y-You k-killed my sister." Drew said as it was begining to sink in.

"H-HOW COULD YOU?! YOU JUST KILLED ANN!! JUST LIKE THAT, WITH NO REGRET!!" Max said completely furious.

"M-Max hurry your closest to Ann get out her Charizard, first pokeball to the left." Drew told him in a hushed wisper.

That's what Max did. "Charizard come out" he said. Her female pokemon looked down deppresed but furious at the same time. she always had a strong bond with ann and knew everything that happend to her. She just couldn't bear the thought of her trainer beign gone. she looked over at Drew. He had the second closest bond with her. "Char... char izard? (Ann... she's not gone is she?)" she asked but the look Drew gave her told her the cold truth. Charizard got so angry she threw a surprise flame thrower at the person who killed Ann.

Capt. Sara didn't see it coming in time. she was still gloting on getting rid off Ann. When it hit her she didn't have time to react. She got knocked right into the wall and fainted. Charizard would have incinerated her had it not been for the fact that Ann had tought her not to kill others.

Right then Max got an idea that could save Ann. He quickly reached for his Leafeon. "Leafeon hurry use Heal Bell on Ann." Max said softly. Then Leofeon did what he was told. Then surprisingly Ann started to wake up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was confessing to Max. Talking about confessions, Drew you should probably confess to May. who knows what else could happen." Ann stated.

"Your right I should. May I want to tell you that I love you I have for a while now and if you reject me can we still be on good terms?" drew said.

"Don't jump to conclusions Drew because I love you too." May said as she walked straight up to Drew and kissed him. Drew quickly returned it. It was an inocent little kiss but it held great meaning in it.

"Ann you 'passed out' before I could say this but I love you too." Max confessed. Then he shyly walked up to Ann to see what her reaction would be. Then she did something that completely caught him off guard. she grabed his shoulders and crashed her lips onto his. after getting over his shock he started kissing her back. they released all of the pain they went through beign apart and faking hate for one another.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey I think I see Snowpoint City." May said. After their 'moments' everyone tied up capt. Sara to make sure she didn't hurt anyone once she woke up.

"Yea we'll get some help there and turn in this crook." Said Ann.

"Yea!" They all said together.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I know the ending sucked but it was all I could come up with. And about Leafeon I don't know if it can learn Heal Bell or if Heal Bell can afect a human so play along ok? Any way good buy and even though it's done REVEIW!! PLEASE!! Thank you all who reviewd.**


End file.
